El Hombre Loco De Las Pampas
by Spicetwist
Summary: Luke and Laura face a terrifying situation while in Argentina.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
  
"This is it Angel," Luke said as they arrived at their estancia.  
  
Laura looked around and nodded. "It's nice Luke," she said with little emotion.  
  
"Nice?" Luke asked not believing what he was hearing. "This is one of the finest estancias in Argentina." He noticed the worried look on her face. "Laura? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she said taking five year old Lucky's hand.  
  
"Darling, I know you better than that. Something is bothering you."  
  
Laura exhaled sharply. "Luke, are we safe here? I mean, is there any chance that Frank Smith will find us here?"  
  
Luke walked over to Laura and put his arm around her shoulder. "There's always a chance that his men could find us, but I think we're safe here. At least for the time being."  
  
"That's what I mean Luke. We need to find a permanent home for Lucky's sake. He will be starting school soon."  
  
"I know, but he's a tough little guy, he'll be fine."  
  
Before Laura could say anything else, they were interrupted by a car horn. They looked up and saw a jeep headed towards them.  
  
A man dressed in a fancy suit with braids on the shoulder got out. He was accompanied by a pretty young woman. He walked around and helped her out of the jeep.  
  
"Buenos tardes," he said tipping his sombrero.  
  
"Hello," Luke said.  
  
"Ah, you are American," the man said. "I am Don Estiban Lopez and this is my esposa, pardon my wife Isabella."  
  
Luke held out his hand to the Don Estiban. "I am Luke Spencer and this is my wife Laura." They shook hands.  
  
"Who is this?" Don Estiban asked pointing to Lucky.  
  
"This is our son, Lucky."  
  
Don Estiban bent down and held out his hand to Lucky. "Hola Lucky," he said.  
  
Lucky didn't answer, he just stared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Laura said looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"That is quite all right," Don Estiban said. "We live on the next estancia," he said pointing. "We come to welcome you."  
  
"Thank you," Luke said looking at him suspiciously.  
  
His wife whispered something to him. He nodded at her. "We would like for you to join us for our evening meal mañana."  
  
"We would be happy to join you," Laura said quickly.  
  
"Then we'll see you then," he said as Isabella headed back to the jeep. He tipped his hat again. "Adiós Señor, Señora." He got into the jeep and drove away.  
  
Luke looked at Laura with disbelief. "Why didn't you ask me before you accepted his invitation?"  
  
"Why? Luke, we have to live here, so we might as well get to know our neighbors."  
  
"True, but there is something about that guy I don't like."  
  
"You're imagining things Luke. I liked him. He seemed perfectly charming to me."  
  
"I hope you're right Angel," Luke said. "I hope you're right." He took Lucky's other hand and they walked into their new house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At seven o'clock the next evening, Luke, Laura and Lucky arrived at the Lopez estancia.  Luke still didn't trust Señor Lopez, but he didn't know why.

A short while later they were gathered around the table having an enjoyable meal.  Even Luke had forgotten his suspicions.

"Where in los Estados Unidos, sorry the United States are you from. Señor Spencer?"

Luke and Laura looked at each other.  They knew that it would be dangerous to tell him the truth.  For all they knew, he was working for Frank Smith.

"Texas," Luke said at last.

"Sí, Texas," said Don Estiban. "I was there once, a long time ago.  It is beautiful there."

"Yes it is," Laura said.

Luke noticed that Señora Lopez had not stopped staring at Lucky.  He didn't like the way she was looking at him.

When the meal was over, Isabella insisted on taking Laura and Lucky on a tour of the estancia, while Don Estiban and Luke adjourned to the salón.

Luke noticed three of Señor Lopez's servants had followed the women out of the room, but he didn't think anything about it at the time.

Luke and Don Estiban had been sitting in the salón smoking cigars for about thirty minutes.  Luke had grown bored listening to the man talk about the selling price of sheep and cattle.  Truthfully he hadn't been listening for the last few minutes.  He was suddenly aware that Don Estiban was asking him a question.

"Don't you agree Señor Spencer?" Don Estiban asked him.

Not knowing what he was supposed to agree or disagree on, Luke decided to guess.  "Yes, I..."

He never got to finish that sentence, because from somewhere outside he heard Laura scream.

"Laura!" he yelled turning towards the direction the scream came from.  Before he could move to run to Laura's aid, he felt a sharp pain in his head and everything went black.


End file.
